


It Will Have to Do

by sunshineharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Louis, Past/Current Abuse, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineharry/pseuds/sunshineharry
Summary: Louis and Harry had been best friends at one point. From sharing juice boxes to sharing their first kiss, they'd known each other inside and out. Harry'd always been a gentleman, taking care of his best friend in every way he knew how. Too bad.





	1. Chapter 1

Passing him in the halls had always been hard for Louis. All his life, he had been free. Free to stick his nose wherever he pleased (which, in his case, was most frequently someone else's business).

Every time he passes that scent, whether it's coming from the man himself or lingering on another wolves' skin, he can feel himself going into a nostalgic area of bliss. Every time he senses the scent, Louis remembers his fingertips running through his hair whilst comforting him during hunts, when his parents would be away. He can feel each hug, each deep-belly laugh, each meaningful glance. He hates it, he really does.

Louis knows he can't have him, bottom line, but that doesn't stop Louis from wanting him.

This time, the scent he's picking up is being emitted from Liam's hoodie. Well, in this case, the hoodie belongs to Harry, Harry's just him letting borrow it for the time being. Winter has been approaching more rapidly as of late.

Louis can still feel Harry being ripped from his grasp all those years ago. He knows it's not Harry's fault that his father cut communication between Harry and his Omega best friend. He distinctly remembers him and Harry growing further and further apart, until all contact had been lost. It'd been so weird, Louis and Harry had hit their peeks. Harry had just hit his first rut, and Louis his first heat. Louis presumes that's why his father took him away. For proper alpha training.

Alpha training is highly rejected from society, as the key elements in so-called training required abuse and cult-like mine control tactics.

Recently, though, Jay has been speaking with various social workers and ABO psychologists to determine the best plan of action to take control and put Harry's father behind bars.

After being taken away from his best friend, Harry quickly began changing. He became more hostile and acted up during classes. Not only that, but he began objectifying the omegas around him. Louis doesn't blame him, though. He'd always been the most kind, caring person that Louis had ever known. This behavior was being beaten into him, ingrained into his mind by a horrible man.

Jay, who has been running a safe home for alphas, betas, and omegas who had been subjected to neglect and abuse, gladly volunteered when she'd heard that Harry's case was being picked up. Jay and the group of experts are finally getting into gear and following through with their plan of rescuing Harry.

As much as Louis wants to say he's excited to see and speak with his friend again, he's scared. He knows what happens in cases like Harry's, he's had to protect himself from gross alphas telling him he's a useless omega, and he's had to protect himself from hungry Alphas who believe it's their right to claim any omega of their choice.

Not all Alphas are bad, though. Take Liam for example. Shortly after having his only friend ripped from him, Liam stepped in. Liam took him under his wing, protecting and comforting him as he went through a small depression and a bout of separation anxiety. Him and Harry had shared everything together. Their moms had been best friends, Louis' first word had even been 'Hawa', which had been one-year-old Louis' way of trying to say 'Harry'. Not only that, but Harry's first word had been 'Lou'. Impressive for an eleven-month-old.

Jay has been working on setting up Harry's room for the past week, and Louis knows its only a matter of time until Harry comes barreling back into Louis' life. He has no idea what to expect or how Harry'll react or how long it'll take him to get back on his feet and move out of the house. Louis selfishly hopes it takes him a long time. He wants to catch up on the past few years. He wants his best friend back. He wants Harry's scent to wrap around him and comfort him like a blanket for as long as possible. He wants Harry to wrap his arms around him and bury his nose deep into Louis' neck.

Louis swears he doesn't have a thing for possessive alphas. He doesn't. Just Harry.

Liam wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders, which, in turn, coats Louis in a mix of his and Harry's scent. Louis wants to rip the sweatshirt off of Liam's body and shove his face into it.

"So, what do you say we meet up with Niall and go to his place for the night?" Liam says.

Niall is Louis' omega best friend, who also has a thing with Liam. Louis can always see the endearment in Liam's eyes when he stares at Niall. Which is a lot. Louis' not jealous, just annoyed. He swears.

"I think I'll have to pass in this one. Besides, all I'll end up doing is third wheeling," Liam scoffs and opens his mouth as though he's about to defend himself, but Louis interrupts him. "Plus, Mum wants me to stay home and help her out. You don't even really want me there, anyways,"

"Not true! We love you," Liam says, "I'll buy us pizza," He reasons.

Louis rolls his eyes at him, detaching himself from Liam painstakingly.

"Can't, we can hang out tomorrow or something,"

"Fine, but we'll miss you ever so dearly,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Louis laughs.

-

Even though Jay warned him that the 'rescue mission' would commence tonight, Louis still isn't ready for what walks through his door. A social worker and alpha psychologist had walked through the house, hiding and getting rid of things the Alpha could use to harm others and himself.

Louis remembers Harry as being a huge gentle giant, but he's changed.

He walks through the house kicking and screaming, his deep alpha timbre coming out with every shout. Jay had made sure to lock Louis in his room, and it's a good thing, because he's freaking out.

He'd never experienced an alpha-voice before. He knew what they were. Nobody around or near Louis even knew how to tap into that deep alpha trait, a trait that hasn't been present in generations. Alphas stopped needing the tone once omega rights movements had rolled around in the '60s and alpha-tones became frowned upon in society.

The tone sent shivers down his spine, and he cowered into his bed. He could hear him being hauled up the steps as Jay desperately tried to calm him down. He hates it, he truly does. All he wants is the best for Harry.

He knows, in this case, that here is the best and most safe place for Harry to be, but it doesn't stop his heart from aching. He wishes that none of this had happened in the first place.

Unfortunately, Louis doesn't live in a perfect world. In his perfect world, he and Harry would have a penthouse apartment in London; Harry would be a big-shot CEO, while Louis would stay at home, helping around the house and taking care of their three little pups. He can see the white marble countertops, the pastel-themed nurseries, the high chairs sitting in the dining room. Louis feels odd that he's got his whole life planned out ahead of him, but his mum says he's always been quite the dreamer.

Louis can hear Harry getting settled down. If you call settled down avidly yelling at the officers who were dragging him in. It's better than earlier, though, when his deep timber had basically put Louis in a trance.

Louis pulls the covers up around his head; a comfy, warm, snuggly feeling drifting through his body by just being near Harry.

And oh god is he crushing hard. He needs help, he really does.

The next morning had been a little less eventful.

Harry had finally settled down. With that, Louis was finally able to settle down and get some much needed shut-eye. Even with the house finally being quiet and Harry's scent washing over him in comforting waves of peace, Louis managed little sleep. His eyes were closed, yes, but his thoughts were an army barraging his brain, never ceasing their fire.

When morning finally came, Louis' mum came to greet him and have him help with breakfast. Louis' omega couldn't wait. This is his first chance at pleasing his alpha.

(okay, maybe not his alpha, but his omega definitely seems to think he is)

He made an assortment of foods. From fruit salad to greasy bacon, he had quite the meal set out. He'd finished setting the table when his mum came back downstairs after trying to rouse Harry.

"No luck?" Louis asks, plate in hand.

This wasn't uncommon. Normally, alphas in their care are a bit stubborn at first. Their stubbornness can range from refusing to eat, to refusing to speak. It's annoying, but they're always able to coax them out of their shell.

"Unfortunately not, I thought maybe he'd be a bit different since we've known him so long; he's not the same person anymore, Louis," She says, "I don't want you to get hurt, okay? This is a really confusing time in his life, and he's not himself. Don't take anything personally," She advises.

Louis nods his head, eyes staring down at the plate before him. He knows she knows about his little crush on Harry, which may seem embarrassing. In all honesty, his mum is his best friend. He can tell her anything, no judgement.

"I'm gonna make him a plate, I don't want him starving," Louis finally pipes up.

Jay nods, smiling at the boy.

Louis spends quite a bit of time perfecting the plate, ensuring that the plate is aesthetically pleasing. He makes sure to grab foods that are compliments of one another, proving his amazing culinary artistry. He would love to be a chef, but it's more of a pass-time or a hobby, not a potential career.

He grabs a glass of orange juice, remembering how much Harry loved the stuff as a kid. Hopefully Harry still likes the same stuff he did as a kid (including Louis).

He carefully makes his way upstairs with the tray, hoping not to spill or make anything topple. Once he gets to Harry's door, he knocks ever so gently.

"Harry? It's Louis, I have some food for you if you're hungry,"

It's quiet for a moment, only the shuffling of covers to be heard. Then, he hears Harry's footsteps. At this point, Louis gets nervous. What if Harry hates orange juice now? Or the food is undercooked? Or Harry can tell how fast his heart is racing for no apparent reason?

Finally, the door opens. Harry's scent immediately washes over him, dulling his panic. Louis blinks up at him. This is Louis' first close-up look of Harry in years, and he's able to see the tiny changes in his facial features.

He's got the tiniest bit of scruff, not enough to be too noticeable, but still there. He has deeply carved cheekbones, the puffy boyish cheeks a thing of the past. He wonders if Harry's dimples are still there, and if they're still as deep as canyons.

"Thanks," Harry gruffs, taking the tray from Louis' hand.

He does it in such a low-key violent way; almost ripping the tray from Louis' grasp, yet gentle enough to keep everything intact. Louis feels weird, like this isn't at all the same kind and loving friend he had years ago.

They stand there like that for a bit, the two just staring at each other.

"You've changed," Harry says, eyes moving to the plate.

"Yeah, puberty and all," Louis laughs. Harry stays silent.

"You look good, a proper omega now,"

"Oh, yeah," Louis laughs.

It's extremely awkward to him, Harry's comment leaving a stale taste on his tongue. He feels like an object, that being an omega is all he has amounted to in his lifetime. He knows he's overreacting, yet he knows that this is one way that alphas are taught how to be dominant. Modern alphas typically act perfectly fine, knowing the repercussion and hurt they can cause by their words and actions. Alphas that roll through Louis' house, though, are normally taught that an omega must know their place, just like they used to believe before equality activists came and set the new standards of living. 

Louis turns on his foot, leaving Harry at the door. He wishes he had something to say, that he could keep their conversation going, but he knew it would only go downhill from there. He's learned from mistakes with other alphas in the past, and would like to still live in his fantasy where Harry is a perfect gentleman.

It's sad. He'll live. It's whatever, really.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Harry's arrival.

The news had quickly disseminated throughout the school; but luckily Harry'd been pulled out for his own sake. Louis is no stranger to the odd looks other students send his way. They've only gotten worse with the news of Harry's 'rescue mission'.

Liam's given him quite the silent treatment. He brushes by Louis in the hallways like they've never met, and it irritates him to no end. Liam isn't allowed to see Harry until the Alpha's a bit more stable, which seems to be taking a great deal of time.

Harry, who has officially given Jay the silent treatment, now roams the house occasionally. Louis has caught him a few time brushing his fingertips along the many dusty frames holding pictures of the two boys doing various activities. Jay may be on lockdown, but Louis isn't so much.

It's odd, because sometimes Louis can see the malice behind Harry's gaze. It's obvious that Harry seems to think lowly of Louis. Every time Harry throws a nasty word or look at him, he can see the sorrow in his eyes immediately after. Louis doesn't take it personally. He knows not to. But he can't help it.

As Louis hooks his bag up by the garage door, Harry appears in the doorway, jump-scaring Louis.

"Jesus, you scared the living daylights out of me!" He says as his heart pounds rapidly in he chest.

"I'm hungry. Jay didn't make breakfast this morning," Harry sounds grumpy, and Louis knows not to set him off. He's dealt with this a thousand times.

Louis sighs, "She's not your servant, Harry. You're welcome to help yourself."

"It's your job," he all but sneers at Louis. 

Louis' jaw clenches, staring up at Harry.

"Get to it," He smiles down at the omega.

Louis takes in a big breath of air, not feeling up to fighting with him. Harry lifts a brow as Louis just stands there.

"No," Louis says matter-of-factly. He already knows Harry will be mad, as Alphas are taught that they should never accept no as an answer. He has to learn sometime.

Harry bites into his lower lip, staring up at the ceiling. A grin spreads on his face as he brings his eyes back down to Louis. Louis throws a hand on his hip and begins tapping his foot, trying to intimidate the more dominant species to with little success. 

"Well," the Alpha says, "Okay," 

Not even a second later, his door slams shut. The frames on the wall shake upon impact, one of the frames even knocking loose and smashing on the floor. Louis winces, the snap of the glass ringing in his ears.

He skips around the mess, grabbing the broom from the cupboard in the kitchen. 

"Fuck!" He hears from up the steps. He can tell it's Harry immediate, as the smell of the man's blood immediately fills Louis' senses. Omegas can easily detect distress and the smell of blood gives them headaches, it's in an Omega's biology that they're to always care for those in times of need, a motherly instinct given to them at the beginning of time.

He rushes up the stairs, leaving his supplies leaning against the wall. "What did you do?" Louis asks.

"I-," He starts, visibly wincing as he holds his heel in his hand, "I-, nothing," He grunts.

Louis crouches down to where Harry's sat on the floor, blood oozing out of the open would on his foot. Louis can see when the glass penetrated his skin, and upon further inspection, he sees the glass lodged deep in his skin.

"Here, you need to come into the bathroom and let me get that cleaned up,"

"No, no, no. I can do it by myself. It's just a little cut, it'll heal in a few minutes," He justifies. 

Louis gives him an incredulous look, eyeing the man. "Your skin won't heal around a huge shard of glass, and who knows the last time these things were cleaned? You could get infected!" 

Louis bats Harry's hand away from pinching at the skin like it's a splinter, "What are you doing! You're just shoving it further into your skin!"

"Fuck, fuck," He says as he drips onto the hardwood floor.

Louis stands up, holding his hand out the the Alpha.

"Let me see it, Harry," His voice is monotone, letting Harry know he's not joking around anymore.

Harry gives him his hand, hopping up onto one foot. Louis slowly takes them down the hallway, careful to make sure Harry doesn't slip or trip. He sits the man on the toilet after flipping the lid on and pulls out their first aid kit. He sanitizes his hand before pulling out the tweezers.

Harry is still examining his foot, poking at the parts that have already healed. 

"This is gonna hurt," the Omega says, "I'm gonna be gentle, but you have to make sure you're not flinching or anything, got it?"

Harry is silent, staring back at the Omega. Louis gently holds his foot in one hand, dominant hand on the tweezers. He slowly goes for it, taking hold of the shard and gently easing it out. 

Harry growls in pain, which forces Louis to bow his head, the sound ringing in his ears. He hates his instincts sometimes.

"You did well, Haz," He smiles back up at the Alpha, who simply grunts in response. 

He grabs the rubbing alcohol and soaks a cotton bad, wiping away the blood and disinfecting the area. 

"That burns," Harry says, finally becoming more relaxed.

Louis tosses the blood soaked pad and picks up the gauze, wrapping Harry's foot up.

"Well, it's over now, so," 

Harry lifts his foot closer to his body, picking at the fresh bandage.

"I don't even need this," he says, ripping it off.

At this point, Louis' very, very annoyed. The Alphas main goal seems to be annoying Louis, and he's succeeding. 

Louis knows this is just how he was raised. He knows it's common for dominant Alphas to believe an Omega helping them is a sign of weakness, that they should be completely self-sustaining. He remember his Mom telling him that Alphas raised like this don't see Omegas as equals, but as lesser individuals meant for carrying on the bloodline of the strongest Alphas. It's gross and old fashioned, and he doesn't want to believe Harry would ever feel this way.

The Alpha had been so caring, gentle, and understanding during their childhood. Kissing Louis' boo-boos, pushing him on the swings, the whole nine yards. Harry would've been the ideal Alpha, especially if he had somehow managed to pursue his small cooking hobby throughout his father's tyranny.

Louis lets out a deep sigh, not wanting to deal with him any longer. His knees crack as he lifts himself from the tile floor, spreading his arms out to stretch.

"Do whatever you want, I'm done," Louis says, exhausted.

Harry bites his bottom lip, pushing past Louis and making his way to his own room.

"Watch the glass! I'm not helping you again," 

He so badly wanted to tack on "You ungrateful sack of shit", but it seemed a bit too inappropriate.

He walks back down the steps, careful of the shards of glass twinkling on the floor. He picks up the broom and dustpan to finally clean up the mess.

He sweeps within five foot radius of the frame, where the tiniest shards managed to disperse. He slowly picks up the frame, flipping it over. He never paid any mind to what the frame held, but when he took a peek at the picture, only to find a picture of Harry and he. 

They're sat on a bench outside the ice cream parlor downtown, Louis remembers giving Harry his cone to bit off the top so it wouldn't drip. Harry holds both cones in his hands, sticky chocolate drips running down his arm, a grin plastered on his face while Louis looked to be in a very panicked over the state of his cone. And damn it, Louis is sad. He's laughing, but he's sad. The dynamics in the photo reflect his previous conundrum with the difficult Alpha, and he honestly can't help the giggle that escapes his lips.

He finishes sweeping, texting Jay to pick up another frame on her way home from work.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! please leave kudos and comments- they're a great motivator!


End file.
